Digidestined From A Different Universe
by Jordyboy123
Summary: Alex a digimon tamer who has been sucked into a portal leading to the Digimon adventure 02 universe with his partner Digimon Dorumon, with Alex help them on his new journey or will he push them away, find out now.
**Hey Jordyboy here and this story is based on season two of digimon adventure with a digimon tamer from another universe coming into there's to help them, starts at the beginning of season two digimon adventure and it will have my oc Alex and his partner digimon Dorumon also this digimon tamer is not in the same universe as the other tamers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Digimon Tamer?**

We see a digital field for in the Shinjuku park and we see our tamer Alex and his digimon partner Dorumon running to the scene.

"Come on Dorumon we have to hurry" Alex said as he moved his goggles over his eyes and they run through the digital field and see a digimon.

"Which digimon is that Alex" Dorumon asked as alex moved his goggles of his eyes and looked at his digivice.

"Fangmon, demon beast digimon, we better watch out for his snipe steal and blast coffin attack" Alex said as fangmon charged his attack.

"Blast coffin" Fangmon sent his attack at Dorumon who dogged his attack.

"Dash metal" Dorumon sent his attack as it hit Fangmon dead on.

"Thats it Dorumon but lets end this quickly while he's down, Digimodify power active" Alex said as he swiped the card across the digivice.

Dorumon jumped into the air "Dash metal" Dorumon shot his attack hitting fangmon turning him into data then absorbing him.

"Wait to go Dorumon we did it yes" Alex said as he ran over to Dorumon.

"Yes but why hasn't the digital field disappeared" Dorumon said as the digital field turned into a portal and started sucking them in.

'AAAAAHHHHHHH' they both shout as they go through the portal.

XXX Digimon Adventure 02 Universe XXX

"So TK how does your mom like the new apartment" Kari asks her childhood friend.

"She hasn't seen it yet, she has spent the hole time on the computer" TK said to kari as davis came running in.

"Hey buddy" Davis said angrily.

"His name is not buddy, its TK" Kari said defending her friend but before Davis could say anything a portal opend up and a boy there age fell out with a digimon.

"Ouch, that hurt, Dorumon are you ok" Alex said not noticing Kari, TK and Davis looking at them.

"I'm ok Alex...AHH Alex other humans" Dorumon said as Alex jumped up and tried to hide Dorumon.

"Its ok me and TK are digidestined as well see" Kari said as she and Tk showed him their digivice.

"Yours is different to my digivice and I'm a digimon Tamer" Alex said showing them his digimon tamers digivice also TK and Kari looked at him with confusion "I will tell you later"

"Alex i feel strange" Dorumon said as he dedigivoled into his in-training form, Dorimon "I'm dorimon now"

"Dorimon, well at least you wont stand out now" Alex said picking him up and Yolei came walking in.

"Hi Yolei" TK said as Davis was still shocked at seeing Dorimon.

"Your Kari Kamiya aren't you" Yolei said as she walked up to Kari.

"Yes that's right" Kari said in reply.

"Do you know Tai" Yolei sad as she gave Kari the paper with the email on it.

"My brother need us" Kari said and they all started running to the computer room when they bumped into Izzy.

"hey Yolei I need to use the computer room right away" Izzy said to Yolei seriously.

"The legendary computer club leader is asking me, I'm onward" Yolei said with joy.

"What's up Izzy" TK said.

"Tai sent us an argent email" Kari said showing Izzy.

"I know I got one too" Izzy said but Alex spoke up.

"Whats going on TK" Alex asked TK.

"Kari's brother Tai need our help in the digital world" TK told Alex who nodded and Dorimon looked at him.

"We better get going to the Digital world" Kari said with Izzy nodding and they walked into the computer room.

"Yeah lets go to the digital world" Yolei said as Cody walked in.

"Yolei aren't you coming over to fix my computer" Cody said as Yolei walked out "You did promise"

"I Know" Yolei said with disappointment.

"Were going back to the digital world, brodigis" Izzy said as him, TK, Kari and Alex pulled out there digivice's.

"I'm going to" Davis said with determination.

"That's impossible, not just anyone can go" TK told Davis.

"You need a digivice" Alex said as they showed him there digivice's.

"If you two can go then so can I" Davis said as 3 lights shot out of the screen and one landed in Davis' hands and the other two landed in Yolei's and Cody's hands "what's this" Davis held up a digimon adventure 02 digivice.

"A digivice" TK said in shock.

"Its a different model to our and to Alex's" Kari said looking at her digivice.

"We better get going while the gate to the digital world is still open" Izzy said looking at the computer screen.

"Hey can I get donkey madness on this thing" Davis said with curiosity.

"It isn't a game if the digital world sent you a digivice then you should take it seriously" Izzy said making Davis back down.

"I'm going to help my brother, I'm not waiting any longer" Kari said pointing her digivice to the screen then slowly getting sucked in.

"I'm with you" TK said as he done the same thing.

"Our turn" Dorimon asked looking up at Alex who nodded and pointed his digivice at the screen and they both got sent in but Davis was shocked.

"It's your turn, unless you are scared" Izzy said to Davis who shook his head.

"RRR I'm there" Davis said as he copied the others and just as Izzy was about to follow them into the digital world Yolei and Cody came running in.

"Wow whats going on in here" Yolei asked curiously.

"AAHHHH, nothing hahaha" Izzy said nearly dropping his digivice but hid it behind his back.

"But Izzy what was that light" Yolei asked.

"The computer must need a new screen saver hehe" Izzy said quickly while looking away.

XXX In The Digital World XXX

Kari entered the digital world first followed by TK, then Alex and Dorimon who is now Dorumon and then davis.

"Alex look I'm Dorumon again" Dorumon said with joy.

"Yeah I can see bud, but maybe i can get a fix on your brother's digivice Kari" Alex said as he looked at his digivice and a protector compass showed up with a red arrow spinning around until it stopped pointing forwards "I am getting a signal from his digivice"

"That must be handy" TK said with Alex nodding.

"Yeah it also help's me find Dorumon as well" Alex said as they started following the signal.

"Hey guys look a vending machine, I am a little thirsty" Davis said putting a some money into the machine and a load of Numemon came out running past Davis who started panicking which made everyone laugh "Haha very funny, so were those digimon"

"Yep there are a lot cuter one's" Kari told him.

"And a lot scarier ones to" TK said as The arrow turned into four arrow's pointing into the middle of the projected screen.

"Hey look there he is" Alex said.

"TK" Padamon said fly to TK.

"Padamon" TK said hugging his best friend.

"Hi Guys I'm glad you all made it" Tai said them he noticed Alex and Dorumon but before he could say anything Davis stepped forward and spoke.

"Tai, I Told thoughs guys you would be ok" Davis said which made both Alex and Dorumon role there eyes.

"Davis what are you doing here? and who are you?" Tai asked shocked that Davis is here and confused that there is someone with a digimon partner.

"Hi I'm Alex and this is my partner and best friend Dorumon" Alex siad putting his hand ontop of Dorumon.

"Kari" Gatomon said jumping and hugging Kari.

"Gatomon" Kari said hugging her back "huh your tail ring, tell me what happened"

Gatomon told everyone what happened when a Unimon with a dark ring around its neck attacked her with his horn blaster attack that sent her flying into a tree and when he went to step on her she moved out the way but it got her tail ring stuck in the ground.

"one day this bossy human speared here and began making digimon into his slaves, he said 'I am the Digimon emperor', I heard we are all going to have to punch a time clock in to" gatomon told them about this new human.

"Another human comes here besides us, there goes the neighbourhood" TK said a little disappointed.

"those poor digimon, I guess I know what were doing Dorumon, I will message the other tamers to come and help" Alex said and as he sent the text to his friends a message appeared saying sending messages doesn't work across universe "AAAH Dorumon we aren't in our universe that's why our digivice is so different"

"WHAT! Alex if were not in our universe what are we going to do" Dorumon asked Alex who dropped to the flour.

"I don't know bud, I don't even know where I'm going to stay" Alex said as Tai walked up to him.

"Hey don't worry I can probably convince my mom to let you stay with us ok, so don't worry also judging by the goggle you the leader of your group right" Tai said getting a smile and a nod from Alex.

"Anyway he has this new dark digivice that stops us from digivolving" Gatomon told them, then Kari look at Davis and Alex started thing.

"Show her yours" Kari said as Davis pulled out his digvice and showed it to Gatomon.

"Yes you work for the digimon emperor!" Gatomon shouted.

"Wow I don't work for anyone, I just got this thing when it came out the computer" Davis said defending himself.

"What are yo thinking Alex" TK asked Alex.

"I was thinking if I use a modify card to help Dorumon digivolve" Alex said catching everyone's attention.

"What's a modify card?" Padamon asked as Alex pulled out some cards.

"These are modify card, were I am from we use them to help our digimon" Alex said answering Padamon's question.

"Could you show us" Kari asked.

"If we run into a evil digimon" Alex said in reply.

XXX In The Computer Room XXX

"Where did everyone disappear to Izzy" Yolei said angrily getting into Izzy's face.

"I told you already Yolei they went home" Izzy said backing up a little.

"I am not letting you of the hook that easily Izzy, I know your hiding something from me so tell me, what is the digital world and what is digimon" Yolei said, demanding to know.

"I don't know what your talking about" Izzy said.

"Then what do you call this" Yolei said pulling out her new digivice that is the same as Davis'.

"Huh were did you get that" Izzy said shocked.

"Cody's got one too" Yolei said looking behind here.

"No Yolei is not coming over, we have to say after school for computer club but since you made the brownies i will come home and pick them up first" Cody said to his mom on the phone.

XXX In The Digital World XXX

"The dark digivice is draining our power and making us as weak as new born kitten's" Gatomon said shivering a little.

"that's why you couldn't digivolve" Tai said angrily.

"Yeah if I could digivolve he wouldn't stand a chance" Agumon said angrily crossing his arms as a dark ring came flying in.

"The digimon emperor uses these dark rings to control digimon" Gatomon told them.

"Yeah that's right and when the the ring captures you, your his slave for life" Padamon added.

"These collar do everything except get rid of flees" Gatomon said.

"Digimon emperor, I'm going to slap a dark ring on him" Kari said angrily.

In a dark room is sat the digimon emperor watching them.

"Hmhmhm oh you think so do you, this is just a game to me and I am afraid if you cant play by my rules I'm just going to have to disqualify you" The digimon emperor said lifting his arm up and some red buttons appear "Who will destroy you einy meany miny mon, attack Monochromon" a Monochromon is let out from its cage and makes it way to its targets but back with everyone they stand around the egg with a spike coming out of it.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball" Alex said getting a snicker from Dorumon.

"No wonder it has a spike through it" TK added.

"Yeah plus its heavier than my mom's meat loaf" Tai said as TK walked up to it and tried to lift it.

"HNNN it wont budge, Alex why dont you give it a try" TK said looking at Alex.

"It won't work for me I'm not from this universe" Alex said.

"Oh yeah thats right" TKsaid with disappointment and Kari walked up to it.

"Step aside this is a woman's job HNNN" Kari said trying to lift it.

"To bad we don't have a woman here to help" TK said getting a snicker from Tai, Agumon, Alex and Dorumon.

"Guys I pump iron all the time let me do it" Davis said walking up to try and lift up the digi-egg "RRRR *pop* uhh, see what I tell you light as a feather" getting shocked faces from everyone except Alex.

"It's no coincidence that Davis was able to lift the digi-egg and you guys weren't because the digital world would only want Davis to lift the digi-egg" Alex said getting a nod from Tai.

"That makes sense and when that digi-egg hatches Davis will have his digimon partner" Tai said getting a nod from everyone except Davis who is confused but a light started to shine out of the hole that the digi-egg was covering "There's a problem"

A digimon appeared in the light and jumped out with joy witch coused everyone to look at him and then to there digimon then back to him.

"Yahoo free at last free at last, my name is Vmon but you can call me Vmon"Vmon said jumping around then stopped in front of Davis and stook his hand out to shake.

"Hi I'm Davis" Davis said shocked and confused then Alex looked at his digivice on information on Vmon as a projector screen came up with Vmon in the middle.

"Vmon a rookie level digimon, is joyful and and adventurous but watch out for his V head butt" Alex said as everyone looked at his digivice.

"I have been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis" Vemon said looking at Davis.

"Uh i think you have the wrong guy" Davis said.

"Nope your the one alright because you were the only one to lift the digi-egg of courage" Vmon said as Alex looked at Tai.

"I was half right" Alex said to Tai who nodded but suddenly the cave started to shake.

"What's going on" Alex and davis said in unison.

"Look up there" TK said point up as a Monochromon came braking in.

"ITS A MONSTER" Davis shouted.

"No it a digimon" Kari corrected him.

"A Monochromon" TK said as Alex looked at his digivice.

"Monochromon champion level digimon, we better watch out for his attack volcanic strike"Alex said.

"metal cannon" Dorumon said sending his attack to Monochromon.

"Boom bubble pah" Padamon said doing the same.

"Peper breath" Agumon said doing the same as Dorumon and Padamon but as the three attacks hit Monochromon it did nothing to him.

"Volcanic Strike" Monochromon said as fire balls came flying out and everyone started running.

"Dorumon, Digimodify Wargreymon's shield activate" Alex said as the he and Dorumon stopped and once Dorumon got the shield, he used it to block the attack "lets go bud" they followed after everyone out of the cave but he saw and made his way down to the as another fire ball came flying out witch they dodged but Kari hurt her ancule "RRR thts it i have had enough, Digimodify digivolution active"

* * *

everything goes black and Digivolution slowly spells in the middle "DIGIVOLUTION" then it changes to Alex's digivice and some energy looking thing coming out of it then surounds Dorumon like a egg.

"Dorumon digivolves to..." Dorumons skin and fur start to peal of revealing the data form of him then it started to form back on him with red claws, dark fur with a less fluffy tail and longer, two big wing, a more serious face exasperation and a lot bigger to the same size a Garurumon and when it finished he flapped his wings "Dorugamon"

* * *

"Ahh he digivolved, he looks cool" TK said with a shocked face.

"Alex it worked I digivolved" Dorugamon said as Monochromon charged at Kari and Gatomon and Dorugamon took to the sky but want quick enough.

"AAAHHH" Kari screamed.

"RRR digi armour energise" Davis said pulling of his broken goggle's.

* * *

The crest of courage is spinning in the senator and Vmon comes spinning in with the digi-egg of courage.

"Vmon armour digivolve's to..." then the Vmon and the digi-egg of courage spun into each of and a bright light shine with all Agumon's digivolution's appeared as he turned into Flamedramon "Flamedramon the fire of courage"

* * *

"Armour digivlve and digimodify what's going on" Tai said with everyone except Alex who new all this stuff.

"Wow who is that" Davis asked shocked and Alex look at his digivice.

"Flamedramon,champion level digimon, wow enemies better look out of his fire rocket and flame fist attack.

"Flamedramon let work together to do this, I will get his attention then you get rid of that dark ring that is making him attack us" Dorugamon said with a nod from Flamedramon.

"Ok lets do it" Flamedramon said as he got ready as Dorudamon tackled the Monochromon.

"Roah Volcanic strike" Monochromon shouted releasing three fire balls.

"Digimodify, Greymon's nova blast active" Alex said as he spied another card across his digivice.

"Nova Blast" Dorugamn shouted as he shot a huge fireball stopping the three coming towards everyone.

"Dorugamon Kari is still in the firing range Digimodify, hyper speed active" Alexs said to Dorugamon as he swiped another card.

"Flamedramon I will get Kari and Gatomon you finish him" Dorudamon said as he became a blur fing up and swooping down picking up Kari and Gatomon then taking them to the others and after he landed he turned back into Dorumon.

Flamedramon jumped into the air and shouted "Fire rocked" Fire started to surround him as he came down charging at the dark ring and when he hit it, it cracked and broke releasing the Monochromon from the mind control and Flamedramon turned back into Vmon as both Kari and Alex went over to check on the Monochromon.

"That's a good Monochromon huh what's wrong Alex" Kari asked seeing that Alex is getting angry.

"Look whip marks who ever this guy is, he is treating the digimon wrong and needs to be stopped" Alex said adjusting his goggle a little but with the digimon emperor a wormmon came walking in.

"You summoned me oh evil emperor" Wormmon said.

"I believe we have thound our self some foe's at last" The digimon emperor said with evil joy.

"Great just one question what's a foe" Wormmon asked but back with everyone Monochromon was leaving.

"Good bye Monochromon, don't forget to right" Kari said worried about the Monochromon.

"I cant believe there are other kid's that come here besides us" TK said as Alex walked up to him.

"I can't believe he can turn a nice digimon, into such a nasty creature but the soon the digimon emperor has been defeated the better" Alex said crossing his arms.

"That digimodify really saved me thank you Alex" Kari said giving a kiss to his cheek making Alex blush.

"It's not me you should be thanking, it was Dorumon" Alex said as Kari walked up to Dorumon and bent down a little so she was face hight with him.

"And thank you Dorumon" Kari said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Nice working with you Davis" Vmon said shaking his hand.

"Yeah same to you" Davis said as Tai walked up to them.

"Hey guys that digi armour was pretty cool" Tai told him taking of his goggles.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve I know you new guys will defeat him no problem" Agumon told them.

"I saw you broke your goggle and you helped save my sister so I want you to have mine" Tai said handing Davis his goggle's.

"Wow" Davis said putting on the goggles.

"We better get back before the gate to the real world is still open" Alex said as they start walking.

"Hey Alex since you are staying at ours, the excuse will be that you are an exchange student and I was picked for you to say at our home ok" Kari told Alex who nodded.

"And I bet Izzy can do something with you suddenly joining our school" Tai told him.

"Thank you, I'm really greatful for this" Alex said getting a nod from Tai and Kari.

XXX In The Real World XXX

"Hey Izzy, Cody's back can we go to the digital world now" Yolei said with excitement.

"The gate might close it's not safe" Izzy told her.

"At leased I got the brownie's" Cody said passing some to Izzy and Yolei.

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted" Izzy said with his mouth full.

"Hey what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?" Yolei asked.

"What thing?" Izzy asked confused.

"The light on the computer" Yolei said pointing to the computer then suddenly Tai, kari, Davis, Alex and Dorimon came out of the computer and landed on everyone with Dorimon sat on top of them.

"Ahhh, Dorimon are you ok?" Alex asked as he seen Dorimon jump of everyone with a smile.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine" Dorimon said with joy and everyone got up.

* * *

 **Well Guys that is chapter one of my first ever story and I hope you like it.**

 **Please leave a review and I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
